Slytherin's Pet?
by lovestruckfool
Summary: Harry is confused, and is starting to have feelings towards a certain Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, annoyed and horny, decides it's high time he made him admit it. Warnings: Please see inside! Heavy lemon and more.


Warnings: This story will contain; Majorly sexual scenes, lemon, male/male, rimming, oral, anal, self harm, depression, course humor, use of handcuffs and other 'toys', rape, and much more. Please be aware.

**Disclaimer: I'm male. So we can all assume I am not J.K Rowling. **

Harry shed his socks and shoes and slid his bare feet through the cool water, leaning back against the tree. A gloomy expression flickered across his features quite suddenly. Everything had been so hard for him the past few weeks. Lady Luck was not on his side; he was hopelessly lost in oblivion.

Voldemort was dead. Three words that surfaced in daily conversation among wizards all around the world. The Dark Lord was gone, all thanks to Harry Potter.

Harry brought his knees to his chest silently, listening as the birds chirped merrily. All seemed right in the world. But somewhere along the way he had lost a part of himself.

There was a rustle in the bushes, and at once Harry was on his feet, wand drawn. The person opposite, concealed within shadows observed the hero of the wizarding world for a few long moments.

"Who's there?" Harry demanded, cautiously taking a step forward. His eyes flared with both curiosity and annoyance.

"It's just me, Potter." The blond scowled, taking a step forward into the sunlight. Harry visibly tensed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked irritably, never lowering his wand.

"Look, Potter. I…I'm sorry. About everything. I chose the wrong side. I had no choice. And though I could apologize for hours, I would rather we got along well enough to continue on with our lives." Malfoy said coldly, with a faint smirk on his lips.

"I'd rather you continued apologizing." Harry replied darkly, beginning to walk away.

Malfoy caught his elbow gingerly, pulling Harry so they were turned towards each other. "I said I was sorry, Harry."

"Don't call me that!" Harry snapped, pulling away.

"That's your name." Malfoy frowned.

"No. Not to you. I'm Potter and you're Malfoy. And that's it. That's all I want to be to you." Harry replied, brushing him away.

"That's all?" Malfoy's face fell.

"What else did you expect Malfoy? For me to throw a damned pity party for you?" Harry hissed.

"No…but…" The blond stammered hopelessly for a few seconds, then quickly collected himself and took a step towards Harry. "What if I want to be more than friends?" he whispered.

"Shove off!" Harry scowled, though his protest was no longer vicious. He seemed oddly quiet.

"You can't deny what you feel for me, Harry." The blond murmured, pressing against him.

Harry's scowl wavered momentarily. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about Malfoy."

"Hmm," Malfoy replied, sliding a hand down Harry's side. "Is that your wand then?"

"Excuse me?" Harry replied innocently, attempting to pull away.

"Don't deny it, Harry. You feel it. I can too." Malfoy whispered, reaching out to grasp Harry's arm and pull him back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette insisted, dismissing the use of his first name.

"Don't you?" Malfoy smirked, wrapping his arms around Harry's hips. "You feel something tightening inside. It's the reason you've been hiding for days. Whenever you see me you imagine me pounding into you like there's no tomorrow. You want to scream my name as I push you into orgasm. You want to feel me between your legs. You want me inside you." He whispered huskily in Harry's ear.

"I…" the brunette stuttered, opening his mouth and unsuccessfully attempting to speak. "No, I…" he began.

"Shh," Draco murmured, rubbing Harry's straining erection through his jeans. "Enough talking."

Malfoy caught his lips in a searing kiss, pulling Harry flush against his body, his right hand never leaving the bulge in the brunette's jeans. Harry protested loudly, pulling back. "Shhh, listen to me," Draco reasoned softly. "I know you want it Harry, and I'm going to show you. Let me do what I want for just a few minutes. Then if you want me to stop I will. Is that a deal?"

With hesitation, Harry nodded, letting his lips be caught again. Satisfied, Draco pushed him back against the tree by the pond, resting Harry against the rough bark before tugging off the boy's shirt and discarding it a few feet away.

Harry trembled lately, though Draco was almost certain that it had got quite a bit warmer in the recent moments. Draco caged Harry to the tree with both arms, and began to kiss him hungrily once again. This time Harry responded and began kissing him back as passionately as he could muster.

A few minutes later, Harry pulled breathlessly away and let himself rest on the tree. "Draco, I'm not gay." He whispered in confusion.

"I'm Draco, now?" Malfoy teased.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry replied, "I'm not gay."

"Does it feel good?" Draco asked.

"What…of course it did." Harry replied as a faint blush began to climb up his cheeks.

Draco smiled. "Then what does it matter?"

"Well…" Harry replied, "I'm not. I'm straight. I like…I like Ginny. Not you."

"Do you?" Draco replied in amusement, "Then why does the whole school say you dumped the mud blood the moment you returned?"

"They're all liars." Harry replied feebily.

With a roll of his eyes, Draco pressed against him. Harry let out a muffled moan, his eyes widening. "Hmm…you sure?" the blond asked with an arched eyebrow. Harry shook his head persistently, denying all accusations. Determined, Draco let his hand travel downward to cup Harry's erection with his long fingers.

Harry made a soft noise, arching into the hand subconsciously. He bit his lip, attempting to stop his moans of pleasure. Draco captured his lips and smirked, before letting them go slowly. "No," he mumbled, catching Harry's jaw in his free hand. "I want to hear you."

Harry moaned loudly, arching his back. Draco smiled in satisfaction, licking down Harry's exposed skin as if he were a new flavor of lollipops.

"Take me," Harry whispered, clinging to Draco's shirtfront. "I…I want you Draco. Please," he insisted, tugging off the offending article and letting his fingers span across the beautifully carved chest.

"You know," Draco remarked thoughtfully. "I do love Quittich." Harry looked up at him in confusion and the blond continued, "Just look what good it's done to you," and letting both hands slide down Harry's arms with admiration. "You're gorgeous." He said simply. Harry's cheeks turned red, which Draco noted with amusement, also led Harry's neck and ears to colour. "And I can't wait to see what it's done to other parts of you." The blond smirked, glancing down at Harry's hips suggestively.

"Draco!" Harry blushed, burying his head into Malfoy's chest with embarresment.

"Do you not want to?" Draco asked, disappointment evident on his features.

"No, I do, I do!" Harry exclaimed quickly. "But…well I'm a virgin Malfoy."

"We all knew that." Malfoy shrugged.

A darker blush coloured his cheeks as Harry looked up at the Slytherin with hesitation. "I just meant…well…I don't know what I'm doing."

"I'll lead you through it." Draco winked.

Harry bit the edge of his lip, "But what if…I don't want to disappoint you." He murmured.

"You won't." Draco insisted coaxingly.

"I want to give you something."

"Why?" Draco frowned.

"Because I know I might not last long. And I might not be a good fuck. So…I want to do something else for you." Harry blushed a bit more.

Draco's brow crinkled as he looked down at him, "You don't have to…"

"I want to." Harry interrupted him.

"Alright. Well…what is it you want to do?" the Slytherin questioned. In reply, Harry sank down to his knees in front of him, reaching up to unzip the blonde's jeans. Draco's jaw dropped in surprise. "You don't have to…" he began again, feeling guilty but at the same time, praying that Harry would not take heed to his protests.

"I want to." Harry insisted once again as Draco's jeans slipped down his ivory thighs and pooled around his feet. Trying not to focus on the tent in Draco's boxers, Harry indicated the blond to step out of his pants, and he hastily did so.

With a deep breath, Harry looked up at him. Silver locked with emerald instantly. Draco looked down at him lustily. Harry slowly slid down the blonde's boxers, moving slightly as Malfoy's pride sprang forward to attention, almost hitting his face.

Draco took a quick intake of breath as his member was let into the fresh air. He trembled from the chill, and from arousal, glancing down at the brunette. Harry was looking at his cock as if it was going to bite him. His eyes were wide and fearful.

"Since when is a Gryffindor afraid of a wand?" Draco taunted, attempting to get Harry to relax.

"Since when did you become so…big?" Harry replied quietly, carefully taking it into his hand, still looking anxious.

"Cut the crap Potter." Draco replied lazily, looking down at him daringly.

With a deep breath, Harry licked the head of Malfoy's cock, which twitched with anticipation. "I have one condition,"

Malfoy looked down at him in surprise, cracking open his previously closed eyes, "What the hell is it now?" he demanded impatiently.

With hesitation, Harry replied with a short, "Forget it." And eagerly took the swollen organ into his mouth.

Malfoy moaned loudly, threading is hands behind Harry's head and roughly pumping into his awaiting mouth, forcing his cock down Harry's throat. Harry gagged, and Malfoy tensed, afraid he had hurt him. Harry glared up at him, warning him not to do that again, but did not stop. He ran his tongue down the length of the shaft, using his fingers to press and touch everything he could not fit in his mouth. Malfoy moaned again, feeling something in his stomach tighten.

Harry pumped Draco enthusiastically, sucking loudly around him while using his finders to knead Draco's balls. Draco felt the pressure tighten, and attempted to pull out of Harry, trying to warn him.

But Harry, not understanding Malfoy's worry, continued sucking and kneading and did everything he could to satisfy the man above. The blond felt himself unravel, and called Harry's name loudly, shooting a stream of cum down Harry's throat. Harry, surprised, pulled Draco from his mouth. The blond, having not been done yet, continued to splatter on the brunette's face for a few moments.

When he stopped, Draco looked down at him with lust filled eyes. Harry coughed slightly, murmuring a spell to clean his glasses. Draco pulled Harry up from his knees. "Lick it off," Harry ordered. Draco blinked in surprise. Harry rolled his eyes at the action, "If I cummed all over your face you would make me lick it off or worse. So get to it, Malfoy." Draco lent in, licking his cum from the angelic face. When he was done, he kissed Harry's lips awkwardly. "How was it?"

"The cum? It was good. But of course it's…" Draco began.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I meant the part where I sucked you off actually."

"Oh," Draco blushed. "It was alright." He shrugged.

Harry gawked at him momentarily before finding his voice, "Alright? Alright??" he demanded.

"Yes, but you need a lot of practice," Draco smirked.

Harry, determined to prove himself, replied, "You're ready for another round then, Malfoy?"

Draco looked surprised at his eagerness and replied, "I'm not up for it Potter. Literally," he glanced down, though Harry's gaze did not follow. "Don't worry, they'll be plenty more chances. How about tonight in the Prefects Bathroom? Maybe I'll even do something for you."

Harry smirked, "Sounds like a date to me, Malfoy."

"A fuck, not a date," Draco corrected with a shrug, pulling on his underwear and pants, before handing Harry his shirt and tugging his own on.

"Is that all this is?" Harry asked softly, his tone raw and hurt. "Are we fuck buddies Malfoy?"

Draco hesitated, "I don't know, Potter. We'll see. It depends."

"It depends on what?"

"If you're a good fuck, and do what I say, then maybe we can be more." The Slytherin smiled wolfishly, wrapping his arms around the brunette, and settling them beside the tree on the ground.

Harry smirked, "I'd be glad to try," he teased, leaning back against the perfectly sculpted muscles.

"Good." Draco smirked. "I'd be glad to watch you. I'm warning you Potter. I'm kinky, demanding and I expect you to be obedient. You understand?"

Harry nodded, "I like a challenge."

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Draco?"

"Still think you aren't gay?"


End file.
